


到底是谁被潜规则了？

by childstone



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone





	到底是谁被潜规则了？

“诶？你们说大嫂买了什么东西啊？神神秘秘地，也不给我们看？”

“不知道啊，我想凑上去还被打了。”

（所以你们到底是混黑帮还是混社区啊！一天天的这么八卦！！！）

“堂……”周九良僵硬地站在那里，任由孟鹤堂给自己捯饬。

“我再带上眼镜，好了！完美！”

“老大！”一位不长眼的小弟左手挂着石膏推门而进，“……对不起……”

“他已经是伤员了……”

“没事他还有另一只胳膊，或者腿也行……”周九良穿着孟鹤堂不知道从哪整来的校服，蓝白配色真的丑的没眼看，偏生孟鹤堂喜滋滋地拉着他转了两圈，无框眼镜下的眼眸笑得温柔。

“……算了，丑就丑吧……”周九良叹了一口气，“我这也算舍命陪君子了……”

“？？？刚穿上你撩我上衣干什么！？？？”

“不听话的学生，老师要罚……”

“艹，你别压低声音说话！”

“好~”

没等周九良再次抗议，孟鹤堂就吻上了他的唇，衔住还在不满抗议的舌头轻轻吮吸，搞得周九良整个人都麻酥酥的，有些站不稳地靠在桌上。

“唔……！”周九良用眼神示意孟鹤堂门没锁，但显然陷入角色扮演中的某个人并没有理会他的意思，手掌顺着松垮的上衣摸了上去，捏了捏硬挺的乳尖。

“你不专心……”孟鹤堂委屈地控诉着。

“可是老师，门没有锁。”周九良实在没办法，索性拖着奶音撒娇，如果被人看到了他说不定要把自己的帮派连根拔起了。（最狠不过周九良……）

孟鹤堂哒哒哒跑去锁好了门，看了看周围揪了根吊兰叶子，脸上带着猥琐地笑就朝周九良走去。

蓝白校服大开，孟鹤堂拉起周九良的上衣让他自己咬住，用手里的吊兰叶尖去蹭红肿的乳头，戳刺感让周九良忍不住呻吟一声。

“告诉老师，现在是什么感觉，要诚实哦？”孟鹤堂在周九良红透的耳边呼气，见耳朵抖了抖，甚至伸出舌头舔了一下。

周九良瞪着眼睛转头，“你……”

话还没说出口，就被孟鹤堂封住了口舌，校服裤子被拉下，露出黑色的平角内裤。

我的办公室里应该没有监控吧……周九良分神看了看四周，万一有视频资料他就不用活了，黑白家居服金属手链的日子听起来也不错。

孟鹤堂伸手点了点已经鼓起的地方，感受到它炙热的跳动，笑了笑，你再有活力今天也只能和我的五指姑娘作伴！

“九良~”

艹，我迟早要被这个小妖精榨干，周九良给自己翻了一个白眼（周大佬，您这叫被榨干~），乖乖地扯一扯裤子蹲了下来，认命地含住面前的炙热。

“嗯~”孟鹤堂的声音一点也没有压抑地飘出来，“要乖乖地，不然老师要惩罚你~啊哈~九良……”

等到周九良嘴巴都酸了，孟鹤堂也没有要射出来的意思，无奈地吐出肿胀的性器，周九良朝上瞟了孟鹤堂一眼。

孟鹤堂拉起周九良，一把扒下他的内裤，在手上倒上润滑液就心急地扩张起来，周九良还没完全适应就被孟鹤堂插入的性器顶的倒抽一口气，真男人怎么能说痛！一咬牙一跺脚，孟鹤堂突然把肿胀抽了出去。

“痛了吗？老师太心急了。”说完伸入三根手指在后穴中抽动，不小心碰到敏感点，引出周九良一声闷哼，“是这里吗？”

淦！周九良满头是汗，把孟鹤堂推到在地，扶着肉茎对准就坐了下去，嘴上还应和着，“老师，这样是不是能得到什么奖励啊？”

“嗯……哈……奖……奖励，老师奖励你酸奶，你要用下面的小嘴好好品尝啊~”

艹……这个人最近到底看了什么？玩的这么花？周九良咬着牙上下动着，肉茎抽出时带出嫩红的肠肉，魅惑极了。

孟鹤堂扶着周九良的腰，迎合着他的动作挺腰，将性器送往更深处。

“嗯……哼……”周九良脸颊飞红，一手撸动着自己硬的发疼的肿胀，小声地呻吟着。

“叫老师，叫老师我就帮你啊……”孟鹤堂低声蛊惑着。

“老……老师……帮……哼……帮我……”

孟鹤堂抽出湿淋淋的性器，把人按在沙发上又插了进去，手随着自己的动作撸动周九良吐着水的性器，没多久两人就一起释放了出来。

等到两人穿好衣服一同出去的时候，一帮八卦的小弟还在讨论。

“要我说咱们老大还真是会玩，还一起玩老师学生的游戏。”

“对啊，你看咱大嫂脸都通红了，文化人跟咱们就是不能比，面皮薄。”

周九良硬挺着腰，一脸冷漠地和孟鹤堂回了家。

“孟鹤堂！你tm到底在网上买了多少这种东西！！！”

“不多……也就每种一套吧……”

要说会玩还是您会玩……


End file.
